


After The Rain, Comes The Sun

by Lachesissora



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Brief mention of Nero's mom, Dadgil Week (Devil May Cry), Drabbles, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Uncle Dante, short fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachesissora/pseuds/Lachesissora
Summary: A collection of mini ficlet AU where Vergil is a single father, trying his best to raise his only son, Nero, after the passing of his beloved wife. Each chapter will tell different stories.For Dadgil Week 2019P/s currently on hiatus
Relationships: Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 211





	1. Sleepless in --

**Author's Note:**

> Dadgil week is finally here and I'm super excited.
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> Anyway quick tidbits about this AU, Vergil did raise temen-ni-gru but he didnt fall to hell. He realise how foolish he was after he knew Arkham was using him. It's way different than the event in dmc3.

It was 3 A.M in the morning and Vergil couldn't sleep. He had been staring up at the ceiling in the dark, waiting to hear a certain noise that would definitely jolted him out from the bed. But the sound didn't come and he should be glad for it as he could finally had his rest in this quiet night. 

But his mind refused to do just that. 

Instead, he stared beyond the ceiling. Mind wandered to a distant memory, of the two of them planning for their future together on this very same bed. Thinking up names and guessing its gender. He smiled when she insisted the baby to be a boy, claiming how her mother instinct never wrong at its slightest. He nodded along, content on seeing her smiling again after a series of long medical ordeal.

The two of them knew it would never be an easy pregnancy. The pregnancy was taking a toll on her health and the doctor had advised her against it as the chances for her to go through it were slim. But none of it were able to shake her resolve. She was determined to carry on with it and Vergil had never seen her eyes lit with fire so bright. 

Part of him wanted to talk her out of it, to tell her that she was risking her life for something that's uncertain. Anything could have happened in the span of 9 months and he didn't want her to endanger her life any longer. But the moment his demon caught the smell of his offspring in her, and felt the tentative strong kick on her stomach, he prayed to whatever God there was in the world to keep both of them safe. To not to take them away from him. 

At the sound of the jostling of the sheets, Vergil stood up from the bed, snapping him out from his brooding. He had promised to his brother to not succumbed to his 'brooding' but sometimes he couldn't help it and let it slide. He closed his eyes for a moment to calm himself before he walked to the crib. 

Nero was playing with one of the toys in his crib when Vergil peered over. His blue eyes shone brightly despite the lack of light in the room. His hand raised to reach Vergil, and Vergil lifted him up. 

"it seems my little boy has awaken from his slumber." he held Nero close to his chest as Nero started to bite the toy in his hand, sometimes letting out an inaudible gurgle here and there.

Vergil found it odd as during these hours, Nero would cry for milk or demanded that his diapers to be changed. Or just wailed for no reasons. Never had his little baby woke up without him crying. And it would have taken some time to ease Nero back to sleep.

So this sudden change of behaviour caught Vergil off guard a little bit. His son was wide awake, yes, but he didn't cry or throwing a tantrum. Instead, Nero was babbling to himself as he grabbed a fistful of his father's hair and started to bring it to his mouth. 

"Nero, not the hair…" Vergil tried to move his head away but Nero's grip was strong. As expected from his son. Vergil took the pacifier from the crib and tried to grab his son's attention away from his hair. When Nero saw the pacifier, he immediately grabbed it and released his father's hair. 

"You're awfully active for the night, aren't you, my son?" Vergil smiled softly as he brought Nero to the bed and laid him there. Nero was gurgling something, as if he was responding to whatever his father had just said. 

Vergil brushed Nero's hair. How long had it been since the night of his birth? He swore he felt it was only yesterday when he first held his son in his arm. His demon purred at his son's touch. Content and happy. If he would jump to hell and back in order to protect his family, then he would. He wouldn't hesitate to taint his hands if anyone dare to pose a threat to his family's safety. 

But even so, he couldn't challenge fate. 

Few days after Nero's birth, she passed away. 

If it wasn't for his promise to her and Nero, he would had had descended deep into the darkness. 

Vergil took a deep breath. 4 month had passed since then. Part of him still felt empty. He had struggled at first when grief immediately took a hold on him. He didn't know what to do as most of his plan for the future had involved around her by his side. And now that she had gone, he ended up feeling lost. But if it wasn't because of his brother for being there with him during the first month without her, Vergil had never thought he would survive any of this. 

Maybe, he should give his little brother some credit for that. 

Nero started to waggle his arms. He left out a chuckle when Vergil poked at his adorable cheek (A habit that Vergil started to develop whenever he was alone with his son. He didn't realise it at first but liked it when his son responded to him with his adorable baby laughter). Nero was his sun that shone brightly in the dark. His smile was like a ray of sunshine, illuminating the darkness of his world and his heart. 

Vergil knew the emptiness in his heart wouldn't just heal overnight. But for the sake of his little sunshine, he would press on and faced whatever hurdle fate had in store for him. 

Nero's little fingers held on to his big index finger in a tight grip. Vergil didn't even notice what time it was when sleep finally drifted them both away from the waking world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is based on Epik High's latest album.


	2. Slippery Slope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero experiencing his first ice skating activity with his dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nero is 4 years old.

"Careful, Nero. Hold my hand still"

Nero gripped his father's hands as tight as he could. Walking on this shoe blade had proven to be difficult for the four year old boy. He tried to balance himself, but the icy floor was too slippery that he had almost slipped. Luckily, his father was there to keep him steady, as Nero tried again to stand. 

Vergil gaze never left his son as Nero tried to stand straight. And once Nero managed to keep himself steady, Nero looked up to him, his eyes sparkled with joy and excitement. 

"Are you ready, Nero?" 

"Yes! Newo is ready!" Nero nodded enthusiastically which caused some of his long bangs to cover his eyes. Vergil brushed it back to its place and tucked a strand behind his ear. 

"That's good, my son." Vergil lips curved upwards as he held Nero's left hand. The shine in Nero's eyes never fade as he slowly walked on the ice. "Remember what I told you, Nero. It's like walking but instead of doing that, you glide." 

"Glide?" Nero asked. His brows furrowed, clearly trying to understand that word. 

"Follow my lead." Vergil pushed his right foot forward, then follow by his left. He glided smoothly on the ice, only a few inches away from his son. His right hand still held Nero's. "Now try it, Nero" 

Nero stared at his father then on the ice. His face was filled with determination, eyes focused on the ground. Vergil had to suppress his giddy feelings as the expression his son made was downright adorable.  _ It's illegal to be that cute! _ He masked it with his smile instead. Nero bit his bottom lip. His grip on Vergil's hand tightened. He pushed his right leg forward, then his left, exactly like how his father had shown him. And Nero beamed when he managed to skate, even though he just moved a few inches from where he stood before.

"Dad, I did it! I glide!" Nero was practically jumping in excitement but Vergil held him still. Didn't want him to slip and fall. 

"Good job, Nero." Vergil patted Nero's head. "Now, let's skate together." 

***

For the first 30 minutes (Yes, Vergil kept track of the time. It's a habit) they skated together, hand in hand. Nero's smile never waver, even though he fell 3 times when he started to skate a bit faster. His son never cried but instead laughed in myrth like it was some silly thing. Vergil knew that Nero's butt might hurt from the fall but clearly his son's excitement had overwhelmed his sense of pain. 

Vergil then let go of his son's hand and let Nero skated on his own. He watched Nero skated slowly at first, trying to find his balance after his anchor (Vergil) had decided to stay at the sidelines. But it took him only a few minutes before Nero was able to get his groove back and skated a bit faster than before. 

As the frozen lake was slowly filled with adults and children, Vergil found that Nero had already made a few friends of his own age. Pride started to surge within him as he saw Nero teaching his new friends how to skate. He kept his eyes on his son, tracking every movement and memorizing all the small details into his memory. Nero was growing so fast and Vergil didn't want to miss any signs of his son's growth, be it physically or emotionally. He tuned out most of the noises as he focused solely on his son's laughter. 4 years had passed and Vergil never got tired of hearing his son's laugh.

He wished his little sunshine to always have that smile and laughter. 

***

The sun was barely above the horizon when the two of them walked back from the park to their home. Nero was beaming brightly as he told his father about his adventures with his new friends. 

"Dad, can we go skating again?" Nero asked as he trotted along with his father, his left hand held tightly to Vergil's. 

"Of course, Nero." Vergil answered, anything for his little sunshine. 

"Can Uncle Dante come too?" 

Vergil's frowned for at that. The thoughts of having Dante skating with them would probably ended in chaos. Knowing his little brother's antics, he probably would do something that would make the ice cracked. 

But maybe it was just him.

"Yes, he can come too." With that, Nero jumped in anticipation. It seemed he needed to give his brother a call, much to his dismay. He could hear his brother teasing remarks at the back of his head. But if it would make Nero happy, Vergil would suck it up and endure his little brother's foolishness. 

If anything, he could stab Dante afterwards.


	3. Loved and be loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids can be mean, especially to those whose family is just him and his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nero is 7 years old in this chapter.

"I don't wanna go to school!" Nero blurted out in a fit of rage one evening. Vergil brows furrowed at the declaration, confused at his son's sudden outburst. As far as he knew, Nero had always loved to go to school. 

"Nero…" Vergil's voice was calm even though there's a hint of ice in there. Nero refused to look at him in the eye. Vergil didn't know what had gotten into his son. Ever since he came back from school today, Nero had been moody. He didn't talk about his day with Vergil, which he usually did whenever he came back from school. But today, Nero immediately made a beeline to his room and refused to go out until dinner time. When prompted what had happened, Nero kept his mouth shut. And based from his experiences as Nero's father, something definitely had happened in school. "We have talked about this; no skipping schools-" 

"But please, dad! I don't wanna go there tomorrow." Nero's voice was small and pleading. He still refused to look at his father's eyes. 

Vergil put down the cutlery on his hand to the plate, eyes on his son. He noticed Nero looked a bit defeated and he hated that expression. "I can't let you skip school if I don't know what's bothering you, Nero." Nero started to look back at his father. Okay, that's a progress. "So tell me, what happened at school?"

Nero fidgeted in his seat. Clearly he wanted to tell him about something but he couldnt know how. Vergil gave his son time for him to gather his thoughts. And the clock started ticking. One thing that Vergil had learnt from being a single parent was to be patient with his son. He learnt that the hard way when Nero was still a toddler, which resulted in screaming and shouting. Now, since he knew better, he let his son had the time that he needed and wait. Sooner or later, Nero would come around and speak, like he always did. 

After what felt like an eternity (which was just 5 minutes after), Nero glanced to his dad and held his gaze. Vergil had then notice how Nero's eyes were filled with tears. 

"Mother's Day is this week," Vergil's hand clenched into a fist upon hearing that. His son was always sensitive about this topic. "so Mrs Rockwell plans to have a show and tell kind of activity in class tomorrow about our moms…" Nero tried his hard to not let his tears betrayed him and he continued, "everyone in class is excited… and me too…" 

Nero turned hesitant again as he suddenly became quiet. It was during this time that Vergil would coax his son to tell more. 

"it's okay, Nero. You can tell me what had happened" Vergil brushed Nero's hair to help him calmed down. Nero loved the gestures and Vergil knew. 

It was then Nero voiced cracked "B-but Patrick.. Patrick said I can't join cause I don't have a mom… And my mom's dead," A tear fell and Nero started to sob, "h-he told everyone that mom is dead… that I don't know what it's like to have a mom… he said mom's gone because she doesn't love me...that she hates me." 

Vergil demon's bristled in pure rage when he heard the words uttered from his son. What kind of nonsense was that kid was spewing? Who was he to question his wife's love for her own son? 

Nero shrieked further when he sensed his father rage and Vergil internally scolded himself for letting his anger overpowered him. Vergil suppressed his demon as he slowly cup his son's face. 

"Nero, listen to me" Vergil said as he wiped the tears on Nero's face. "Your mother loves you, Nero. She always did. From the moment she had you until the day you were born, she had always loved you. Even now. Even though she is no longer with us, your mother loves you still. Nobody can say otherwise because they are wrong. You're her precious gift, to me, to the both of us. And she loves you, just how much I love you,"_ my little sunshine. _

Nero lurched toward his father and buried himself into his chest, crying. Vergil rubbed the back of his small son's back. Of all the things that Vergil hated the most was seeing his little sunshine cry. Vergil knew children could be mean. He had experienced it before after the fire that ruined his family. He knew the feeling of being unloved as he had mistakenly thought his mother had abandoned him, which he later found out his mom never did and in fact tried to look for him before she was killed. He was a fool to think that and let it consumed him. It had almost cost his relationship with his little brother. And Vergil didn't want his son to go through all of that. 

He let his shirt got soaked in Nero's tears. And after awhile, Nero calmed down and fell asleep. Vergil kissed the top of his son's head, 

_You are loved, my little sunshine, by your uncle, by me, and by your mother. Always. _

***

The next morning, Vergil was surprised to see Nero up awake so early and eager to go to school.

"I thought you wanted to skip school?" 

"Nope. I wanna tell everyone about mom and how much she loves me!" Nero said while eating cereal. Vergil told him to eat slowly. "and I'm going to talk about you too, Dad."

Vergil blinked, "But it's not father's day yet, Nero."

"I know. But I wanna talk about you too because you're awesome!" Nero smile brightened. "And dad is mom too!" 

Vergil almost spit on his tea as he heard Nero's last comment. He gave out a small laugh, trying his damn best to stay composed. "Nero, I can't take your mother's place" 

"I know! " Nero gave out his childish smirk and laughter filled the kitchen afterwards. 

***

Vergil sat in his car with his phone in his hand. He had just dropped off Nero at school less than 5 minutes ago. Before he did that, he managed to ask Nero, Patrick's last name. Nero who didn't suspected anything gave it away and upon knowing the kid's last name. Vergil knew he was a former client's child. 

And Vergil had a list of his former clients' phone numbers stored in his phone. 

Vergil pressed the dial button. 

_Someone needs to learn how to teach their kids some manners. _


	4. Entering the Gelidium Jelly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the perks of being the descendant of Sparda is that they inherite a good gene. But that can be a problem when said gene attracts unwanted attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how other country PTA works so I based it on my country instead.
> 
> This is purely crack. Idk where am I going with this XD
> 
> Ps. Nero is 12/13. Just starting his first middle school year

Nero’s brows furrowed deep in thought. He had been standing in front of the shop for thirty minutes contemplating whether he should enter the shop or not. It wasn't like he was not allowed to go to the shop. He could come and go whenever he wanted to. But right now he wasn't sure going there would help him with his 'quest' . Sure, his uncle could help him out if he just say it but, if possible, Nero wanted to do this all by himself. 

“You know, standing there won’t get you anything, little guy.” Nero snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see Uncle Dante standing in front of the shop’s door. When did he get there? 

“Oh, Uncle… Hi.”

“‘_Hi_’? What’s this? No hugs? No Uncle Dante-Nero special handshake combo bust? Just ‘_hi_’? You okay, kid?” 

Nero rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs to the shop. “I’m fine, Uncle. Can I come in?” He said as he stood facing his uncle. Nero noticed there was a pizza sauce on his uncle lips and cheek. Gross.

“Of course. I have pizza if you want some.” Dante offered as he pointed to the pizza box on his table. 

“How old is that pizza?” Nero asked. Knowing his uncle, that pizza was probably from last week.

“Hey, I know you’re my brother’s son but that doesn't mean you need to be like him.” Dante replied, hands on his chest as if making a hurt gesture. “Besides, I just bought the pizza today. If you don’t want it then fine, I’ll eat it all by myself” 

Dante went back to his seat and took out a slice. He watched Nero fidgeting on the couch. Clearly the kid had some favour to ask but too stubborn to say it out loud. Gosh, like father like son. 

“So Nero, what brings you here? You didn't have a fight with your old man, right?”

“What, No!” Nero’s voice raised a few pitch at the word ‘no’ and Dante had to contained his giggle. “Me and dad are okay. It’s just that…” Nero trailed off and turned quiet. Dante took another pizza bite.

“Let me guess, you don't want your old man to come to the PTA meeting?”

Nero immediately snapped his head to Dante’s direction. “How did you know?”

“Well, we’re supposed to have a job together this weekend but you dad said he couldn’t make it because of your school thing. So yeah, of course I know” Dante chewed on the last part of the pizza.

“Can you talk my dad out of it? He doesn't have to go.” Nero’s eyes were pleading when he stared directly on Dante’s eyes. Did he really need to do that?

“I’m sorry kid. I can’t do that.” Dante tried to look away from Nero’s puppy eyes. He would not fall for those eyes again. 

“But Uncle, please~” Nero walked closer to Dante, mouth pouting as he tried to muster the cutest look he could make. Dante had to look away.

“Come on, kid. Have pity on your uncle here. I don’t want to get stabbed by your dad.”

“But you’re fine every time you get stabbed.” Nero said, deadpanned. Dante mouth opened for a bit. Did this kid just said that to him?

“Kid, don’t you know how hurt it is getting stabbed?” Dante grabbed his chest and made a pained expression, “It hurts so bad, okay! It hurts.”

“But Uncle, please! Dad will cause a scene if he comes to school! It’s embarrassing!”

Ah, so that’s why. Dante thought to himself. He recalled that one time when Vergil and him went to Nero’s school to attend Nero’s classroom performance, all of the parents and students kept on staring and talking about them as if they were some sort of a celebrity. Well, it couldn’t be helped when the two of them were wearing a suit (because Vergil insisted that Dante’s attire was not suitable for school environment.) and also because of their unique feature (and handsome face, if Dante may add), that those people couldn't get their eyes off of them. Which caused a problem to Nero because for a month, Nero had to deal with a lot of questions from his schoolmates and teachers. Hell, some random kid told Nero to gave his dad or uncle a love letter from their mom. It was a month of shitshow and Nero had forbidden his uncle and his dad from coming to school unless it was necessary. 

“Nero, I get ya why ya dont want your dad to go to the meeting. But, this is a new school. You just enter middle school and your dad wanted to know how the school and the PTA works. It’s for your own sake as well, buddy” Dante brushed Nero’s hair with his clean hand. Nero bit his lips in thought.

“But Dad stands out too much!” Nero said.

“As do you and me. But I’m the most good looking one out of the two of us” Dante grinned as he pointed a finger to himself.

“If that’s so then why do have bad luck with girls?” Another bullet shot and it hit right into Dante’s chest.

“You’re lucky you’re my favourite nephew or I have already thrown you out of my shop”

“I’m your only nephew, uncle.” Nero corrected. 

“But I’m sorry, Nero. I really can’t talk to your father out of this. If anything, you need to tell him, yourself.” Dante cup Nero’s cheek as he tried to reason to his nephew. 

“Fine.” Nero sighed as he looked rather defeated. Guess he had to deal with the aftermath again. To be honest, Nero was happy that his father always cleared up his schedule to make way for Nero’s school activities. His father’s presence gave him the motivation he needed to perform well in anything. But, his father drew out a lot of unwanted attention at school and he hated it that people being nice to him just because they wanted to know his father. It made him sick.

Dante realised that Nero was sulking and he pinched Nero’s chubby cheek. “Come on. Enough brooding. You’re so much like your dad when you do that” Nero swatted Dante’s hand away and gave him an adorable scowl. It didn't work though. Nero was just too adorable. “Take a slice. After this, let’s go visit your dad.”

***

In the end, Nero couldn't talk his father out of attending the PTA meeting. He had tried to reason with his dad, which sadly got shot down in an instant. Vergil didn't quite understood what was the whole big deal. He was only going to attend to observe how capable the PTA was. He had heard great things about the school and the PTA that helped the school in terms of sponsoring activities that benefited the students. But Vergil thought it wouldn't waste his time to actually see how the organization functions. (And give subtle warning to those parents to remind their kids not to mess with his little sunshine) 

"Fine, if you wanna come so bad then wear something that doesn't stand up too much!" Nero relented with one condition and Vergil was fine with it. 

On the day of the PTA meeting, Vergil wore as casually as he could salvage from his wardrobe. He wore a blue long sleeves shirt with a black vest on top of it, together with black slack. Nero also had given him a reading glasses (the one that was used only for aesthetic purposes) so that it would not make him stood out too much. Vergil didn't know where did Nero got the glasses but it sure caused his brother to burst into laughter. 

"Are you sure you're not going to stand out in the crowd… with this… get up, Verge?" Dante had asked before, when Nero was still changing upstairs. 

"It's the most casual wear that I have, Dante." Vergil said while putting on his glasses. Dante just shrugged it off and Vergil felt like his brother was hiding something about the way his dressed. But alas, why would he give a damn over his brother's opinion on his clothes. And Dante had poor taste in fashion. 

But when he entered the hall where the meeting was being conducted, Vergil felt that people were staring at him. Not like it bothered him or what. Vergil ignored them and took a seat next to a couple who was obviously staring at him. Vergil threw a glare at them. He had no time for pleasantries. He was only here to know what the PTA plans for the school year ahead and whether it would benefit his son. That's it. 

***

"See, dad! That's why I told you to not come at all!" Nero crossed his arms as he was throwing 'daggers' at his father who was trying to make sense of what had happened during the meeting. Vergil almost wanted to hit his face on the steering wheel but due to his pride, he won't do that in front of his son. 

"I believe I did not foresee how the meeting will end" Vergil pinched the bridge of his nose. He admitted, he had miscalculated everything. He thought he could blend in with the rest of the parents by wearing casually and hope the glasses would have helped. But he was wrong. 

Instead of driving the attention away from him, he attracted the attention onto him. He wasn't sure was it because of the way he dressed or the stupid damn glasses. He should have had worn the cap that Nero gave to him yesterday. But that would be seen as inappropriate. And it's not like his hair stood out too much (no, the hair definitely gave it away). Hell, he didn't expect the meeting to also have an election for the next PTA board for its next agenda. Someone had dared to suggest him to be the next chairman. Vergil was baffled when most of the attendees were on board with the suggestion. Vergil immediately turned down the suggestion by giving them his signature murderous glare and with a little bit of threat. He was almost this close to drop Yamato from her disguise. 

In the end, Vergil was elected as the assistant secretary for this year PTA board and Vergil didn't know how it happened. 

Nero turned to his father. "it's not like I didn't warn you, Dad. Now you have to deal with it for a year and you can't skip it!" 

Vergil took a deep breath. He had no time for this nonsense. He had other jobs to do such as demon hunting, researching the old demonic text, and learning magic and potions. He had no time to be involved in the PTA bullshit. Of course he would definitely support their activities for the school but like not being directly involved in it.

A year. It was just for a year. He could deal with that. He is Vergil, Son of Sparda afterall. 

"Of course, Nero. I won't neglect my duties. And that means you will participate in any events that we organise for this school year."

Nero face turned to horror. "No way! Why do you have to drag me into this as well?" 

"Because you are my son and you will help me get through this as well." Vergil smirked. 

"What? That's not fair!" The way Nero's pout made Vergil wanted to pinch his son's cheek so badly but sadly he's driving at the moment. And he was just joking about the whole thing. He won't force his son to do things he didn't want to do. 

As they drove back home, Vergil wondered how would Dante reacted to this news. Dante probably going to tease him forever. Vergil clicked his tongue, what a bad day indeed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from DMC5 OST because I don't know how to title and I just took whatever random song title from the OST


	5. A Father's Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ambush and Vergil's world is shaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long overdue and I'm so sorry. I was supposed to continue this after Christmas but I was occupied with uni and other stuff lol.

Vergil couldn’t remember what had happened.

It happened so fast, despite the fact that Vergil could slow the flow of time. He didn’t know if he was so distracted by his surroundings or because he had kept his guard down that he overlooked the demonic sign. Or those damn demons knew some sort of a spell that could hide their rotten stench. If that was the case then this must be the work of a powerful demon. This could be--

Vergil tsked. What’s the point of thinking about it now, when it was obvious that this was his fault, his recklessness, that his little sunshine was hurt. He was so comfortable with his current life, he had forgotten that he was a target. That his son was also a target. How could he had 'forgotten' about that? No, 'forgot' seemed a bit too much. He knew about the danger and the threat. He did. But he admitted he was too lax about it. He should had-

"VERGIL!" Dante's shout snapped Vergil out of his spiraling thoughts. He glanced to his brother, noting the worried look plastered on his face instead of that infuriating smug expression that his little brother loved to wear. "Are you alright?"

"Do I look like I'm okay?" He spat. His mouth tasted acidic.

"You don't." Dante patted his shoulder "That's why I need you to calm down-"

"Calm down?!" Vergil's voice raised an octave higher. Eyes wide filled with pure rage. "How do you expect me to calm down when my son is inside battling for his life!" _over my own foolish mistake_. Vergil didn't let his sentence finished and Dante knew the unspoken words.

"Vergil, it was an ambush-"

"Which I failed to sense it!"

"It's not your fault-"

"NOT MY FAULT?" Vergil's demon bristled. The atmosphere in the empty hospital corridor suddenly turned cold. "It is MY fault, Dante! I was careless, I let my guard down. And what does it cost?"

My son

Vergil escaped from Dante's grasp and paced around the corridor before he stopped. He closed his eyes and the memories of the ambush played at the back of his head. Vergil and Nero went out that evening to do their obligatory weekend grocery shopping at the nearby store. And as usual, after they were done with shopping, they drove back home. But that evening, instead of heading straight back home, Nero caught a flyer indicating a new bookstore was opened a few blocks away from the store. Nero said he wanted to check it out because he needed to find some study material for his school work. Vergil realised that the area the bookstore was located was still underdeveloped. But since he hardly went to that area, he assumed that maybe that area was finally opened to the public.

A fool he was. The father and son walked straight into a trap.

When he arrived at the street, Vergil felt something was off. The bookstore was opened but there was no one inside. Nero entered the bookstore unaware of what was waiting for him. It was when Vergil reached the door, he noticed a trace of magic, a concealing spell to be exact. And things started to crash down when he heard Nero screamed.

Things happened so fast, demons appeared everywhere. Vergil sheathed Yamato out of her scabbard, slicing all the demons in his way to Nero. The illusions finally wore off and the bookstore was actually an abandoned building.

Yamato sang dangerously as she sliced every demon within her proximity. The demons all died on the scene, leaving nothing but a trail of dust. Vergil's head was spinning in circles, his breathing was erratic as his heart was beating faster than it should be.

Nero… Nero

As he reached for his son, rage consumed his whole being.

The last thing he remembered was his brother pulling him out of his senses and he was at the hospital. He might had called his brother during his frenzy but he didn't recall any of that. The sight of seeing his son, his precious little sunshine, covered in crimson pool, caused his heart to stop and his world crashed.

"It wasn't Mundus, though." Again, Dante brought him back to reality. He knew Vergil was relieving the events that happened earlier this evening. 

Vergil kept quiet and Dante took it as a cue for him to continue. "Lady confirmed that."

"Lady? How much did she know?" Vergil asked.

"She was actually investigating the Demon that attack you today for quite some time now. The Demon's MO was to lure its victim to their nest by using the things that the victim desire. But for a month, she couldn't pinpoint the location of the nest and she suspected a witch might also involved." Dante paused as he walked closer to Vergil and stood next to him. "Can't believe that you are the one who found out their nest."

"What? she’s pissed that I took her bounty?"

"No. She is pissed that Nero is hurt. And because of her inability to locate the nest in the first place." Dante voice was quiet. The two of them knew Lady had a soft spot for Nero. She always spoiled him, even though she and Vergil never got along well. When she heard the news that had befallen to Nero, she blamed herself for not searching hard enough. "She's probably hunting down the Witch as we speak right now. That bitch left a trail after the attack. Probably too chicken out to even cover it" Dante added.

Silence befell the two of them. Then Vergil reached for Yamato-

"I won't leave him if I were you" Dante spoke. "Let Lady do her work. You need to stay here for his sake"

"Dante-"

"Vergil, I know you want to rip that witch to shred, damn well I do 'cause I also want to crush that bitch myself if she ever dare to show her face- But, Nero needs you. He will ask for you the moment he wakes up. And how will he feel if he finds out his father is not by his side? So, stay. Don't go." Dante stressed on the last two words. He knew what Vergil about to do as he could sensed his demon lust for blood.

Vergil gripped tightly on the Yamato and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding on to. His body screamed at him to hunt the witch that caused this to his son. To slice their body to pieces, to warn others who dare to lay a hair on his son. But Dante was right, he needed to be here by his son’s side. As much as he wanted to slice the throat of his enemies, he didn't want his son to wake up with him missing.

“Fine, I’ll stay.” It took a lot of willpower to say that. His demon was annoyed at him for depriving them from their vengeance. But vengeance was not his priority at this crucial moment. It’s Nero.

Dante smiled and squeezed his brother’s shoulder “You can count on me, brother. I’ll make sure that bitch get what they deserve.”

* * *

When Nero opened his eyes, he was greeted with harsh light from the ceiling. It blinded him, causing him to whimper and shut his eyes.

“Nero?” He heard his father right next to him, voice so soft and full of concern.

His eyes tried to adjust to the brightness of the room and turned over to where his father was. “Dad…?”

Nero voice was weak and hoarse, Vergil quickly took the glass of water on the table next to the bed. He handed it to Nero, carefully putting it on his son’s hand.

“Where… where am I?” Nero asked.

“At the hospital.” His father answered.

Nero drank the water in one huge gulp. He then handed the glass back to his father and finally took a look at his father; Calm and composed, but tired.

“Dad, are you alright?”

What an ironic question it was, coming from his injured son. Vergil’s hand reached Nero’s hair and comb through it. He smiled a little “I’m fine. I should be the one asking you that, Nero”

“I’m feeling okay, I guess?” Nero rubbed his nose but then his eyes stared firmly to his father’s eye. “But Dad, you look tired. Did you sleep yet?”

Ah, Vergil’s heart constricted underneath his chest. Why after everything that had happened to his son today, Nero still asked for his well-being? Nero was hurt because of his carelessness. He should be protecting his son from any danger but he had failed to do so. He had failed as Nero’s father so why-

“Dad?” Nero’s voice snapped Vergil from his thoughts. Concern was plastered all over his son’s face. It shouldn’t be there. He shouldn’t make his son worry over him.

“Forgive me, Nero.” After a moment Vergil finally spoke up. His voice was low and Nero watched him carefully, trying to discern his father’s action. For a 10 years old, Nero was good at reading people’s expressions but he still found it hard to read his father. Probably because he was still young. Maybe, when he’s older one day, he would get to read his father better. Vergil cupped Nero’s cheek “I put you in danger when I should be protecting you.” Vergil's eyes trailed to Nero’s bandage arm and legs. Guilt slowly building up in his chest.

“But you don’t know, Dad” Nero protested. He didn’t like it when his father felt this way.

“Which is why it is my fault for not being aware of such danger.”

“No, Dad. It’s my fault-”

“Nero.” Vergil called to his son attention, cutting him off from blaming himself. It’s never his son’s fault. He couldn’t let Nero blaming himself over his father's own carelessness. “This is not yours to blame but mine. I should have protected you but I fail. My recklessness caused you to hurt. I almost lost you… As a father, I have failed you, my son.”

It took everything in Vergil to say those words. His eyes burned from the tears threatening to spill, destroying the mask that he wore. He remembered how his heart felt when he saw Nero’s lifeless body on the ground. It shattered into a million pieces and he found it hard to breathe. Nero was everything to him and Vergil couldn’t see his life without his son by his side. He almost lost him. He-

Small arms wrapped around his torso. Vergil didn't realise Nero had moved from the bed and scooted closer to him. His son gripped tightened around his body and he felt Nero’s body quivered as he sobbed “Dad, don’t say that! You protected me, see-” Nero pushed himself away and gestured toward himself, smiling with snot running down his nose, “I’m here because you protected me, dad. You saved me from those ugly demons and that’s all that matters!”

Vergil stood still as Nero once again hugged him again and whispered “I love you, dad.”

Vergil left out a shaky breath, slowly hugging back his son’s small figure. What did he do to deserve this precious little child? He buried his head on Nero’s shoulder, eyes closing tight not wanting to let the tears slip through. They stay like that for a moment.

“D-Dad, I can’t breathe…” Vergil immediately released his son from his hug, unaware that he had hugged him tighter.

“I’m sorry, Nero. Did I hurt your arm?” Panic course through him as Vergil realised he might had squeezed Nero’s bandage arm.

But Nero blinked, confused as he looked at his bandaged arm “It doesn’t hurt anymore…”

“It doesn’t?” Vergil repeated. _Is the anesthesia still under effect_?

“It was few minutes ago but now….” Nero trailed off, moving his bandage arms and feet like it was nothing.

_Does that mean Nero…_

Vergil chuckled to himself, earning him a confused look from Nero but then it slowly being replaced with a huge radiant smile.


	6. Teen love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil saw his son acting anxiously about meeting his Internet friend for the first time and realise the reason behind those nervousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta and I was sleepy.
> 
> Nero is 17 years old

Nero was pacing back and forth in his room. His computer was on, and the email was displayed on full screen, making anyone who happened to walk by his room to see the contents of his email. Not like Nero cared at the moment. His mind was on overdrive. He was excited? Nervous? Anxious? Scared? He didn't know how to sort the emotional roller-coaster that he was facing at the news. But one thing he knew, and was definitely certain, she's going to transfer to his school. 

His penpal of almost 5 years was going to move to the same town as his and transfer to his school. 

His longtime crush! 

"Nero, do you have a moment?" His father's sudden appearance by the door caught Nero off guard as Nero jumped a little bit. Vergil raised a brow and looked behind Nero to the computer. 

"Seriously Dad, can you please knock?!" Nero quickly turned off the monitor but he knew his father probably had caught a glimpse of the email content. 

"You didn't close the door." Vergil pointed out as his entered his son's room, "I have been calling you out for more than 3 times already" 

Shit. Nero mentally cursed himself. He didn't hear his father called him at all (his mind was all over the place) "S-sorry, dad. I was… busy with stuff.." 

"busy walking back and forth instead of replying to that email?" His father's mouth curved upward a little and Nero felt his face hotter than usual. "Anyway, Lady called. It seems you are late for your training." 

Nero quickly turned to the clock on the walls. It's already 4.30pm. He was supposed to meet up with Aunt Lady for his training at 3.30pm. Shit. He had completely forgotten about the training. Nero could imagine his aunt aiming her bazooka at him and blast it on him the moment he arrived. He could ditch the training but that would mean him digging his own grave… 

"Shit, why didn't you remind me sooner, dad?" Nero sprinted out from his room. 

"Language, Nero! And you are old enough to be responsible for your own schedule" Vergil said from above. 

"Whatever, dad. See ya during dinner." With that, Nero already left the house leaving Vergil sighing to himself "teenagers". 

***

It's been nearly a week since Nero received the email from his pen pal. To say that Nero was restless, well it was a bit obvious from the way he was behaving. Vergil had silently observed his son's behaviour as he had caught his son staring blankly and cursing to himself. There's also time where he caught Nero hiding something underneath the bed. Vergil didn't want to pry but he was curious at the girl who had caused his son to be in flustered mess. Maybe one day he could meet with the girl and see for himself. 

"You can always ask, Verge." Dante said in between munching his pizza, "Maybe he will tell ya about that lucky girl?" 

"I won't force him to tell me if he didn't want to" Vergil answered as he filled in the paperwork. 

"That's because he is too shy to tell you, Verge" Dante rolled his eyes. "You and Nero are basically the same. Remember back then, you didn't tell me anything about Edith until you were married to her because you are too shy to admit that you had fallen for a girl?" 

"That's because dealing with you was a pain." 

"Nope. You were shy, Verge. I still remember your face turned deep red when you brought her to meet me for the first time." Dante grinned as he saw the way his brother tensed up. Vergil shot him a glare as he sign off the last page of the paperwork. 

"Are you done, little brother?" 

Dante finished off his last piece of pizza and wiped the residue on his pants. "Yeah, yeah. I'm done." Dante raised his hand to indicate defeat. "But Vergil, you should talk about it with Nero. I swear he probably wanted to tell you about it but he just need a little push from his dad." 

Vergil mulled over what Dante had said. Maybe Dante was right, He should ask Nero about his friendship with this mysterious girl. All these time, Vergil tried not to pry too much on his son's life. He had read somewhere in a book that mentioned teenagers didn't like having overbearing parents, that always wanted to know what they do with their life to the point they felt suffocated, that parents should give their children some space and time for the children to open up to them. But how long should the parents wait for their children to open up? Shouldn't the parents make an effort too instead of waiting for their child to speak and send the wrong signal to their children? Plus that book was just a guide and not every family shared the same situation, and his family wasn't an ordinary family though… 

Vergil put down his pen, "I guess it's not wrong to try" 

"Righto." Dante whistled, "plus, I think it is time for you to give Nero the bird and the bees talk so that he won't--ooof" Dante choked on his own blood as he was stabbed by Vergil's summon sword in his chest. Well there goes his favourite shirt…. 

***

When Vergil arrived at his home (which was a small apartment a few blocks from the shop), he saw his son walking back and forth in the kitchen, muttering something. He didn't even notice Vergil standing at the doorway. Nero was clearly nervous about something. 

Vergil cleared his throat to get his son's attention and Nero startled a little when he saw his father. He gave his dad a sheepish grin before he looked away, cheek reddened as his father caught him off guard yet again. 

Vergil pulled out the chair and took a seat. He gestured his son to do the same, and Nero sat at the opposite side. 

"Is there something bothering you, Nero?" Vergil asked after a long moment of silence. Nero scratched his nose, he didn't expect his father to ask that. 

"erm.. Not really. It's just.. I'm a bit excited to meet my friend" 

"Is it the girl that you make friends over the Internet?" Vergil watched his son's face blushed again. 

"No- I mean, yes. It's her." Nero stuttered a bit. He rubbed his neck, a nervous habit that he had developed since he was a kid. "She's moving here together with her family. Probably will arrive in a day or two. And she asked me to help her sorting things out"

"And you are nervous to meet her." Nero eyes shot up to his dad. Vergil gave him a knowing smile. "You are my son, Nero. I know when you are anxious over something."

Nero laughed a bit. He knew he couldn't keep it hidden from his father. His father knew him too well. Oh well, might as well told him while they were at it. "I don't know, Dad. I'm excited to meet Kyrie but… what if I mess up?" 

So that's the girl's name. Vergil mused to himself. "You won't, Nero. You have been friends with her for 5 years now. I believe you will be fine." 

"How can you be so sure, Dad? All these time we just talked on the Internet."

"Because I have faith in you, son." Vergil said matter of factly. "I've seen how you interact with your peers and teacher at school. I don't think it will be any different with her." 

"But… Kyrie is different than them, Dad" it was then that Vergil realised what his son had meant. He saw underneath his son's eyes there was softness whenever he talked about her. Vergil knew what it all meant. He had been in the same shoes as his son. 

Nero was in love. 

Vergil let Nero talk about Kyrie for a while. He observed his son's body language, how his body relaxed and eyes turned soft whenever he talked about his friendship with her. When he mentioned his plan to help her with sorting out her things, Vergil could sense Nero's anxiousness, not because of him finally getting to meet her, but more towards the prospect of meeting her entire family. 

"Do you want me to come along?" Nero was baffled when he heard his father asked that.

"Wait, dad. Aren't you busy with something?" 

"Not really. I can arrange it to a later date. Besides, your friend is about to move in here, right? I don't think it's wrong to make an acquaintance with her family." 

Nero bit his lower lip, thinking about his father's offer. "I guess that's true… I'll tell her that you are going to help out too" 

Vergil nodded and Nero stood up to go back to his room. Before he went there, he gave his father a smile and said "Thanks, Dad!"

Once he knew his son was up in his room, Vergil took out his wallet. Inside, was a picture of him and Nero when he was around 7 years old. It felt as if it was only yesterday his son came up running to him and excitedly talked about his days at school. Vergil noted how fast time had passed and his son had grown to become a fine young man. And to think he would see the day his son fell in love with someone…

Suddenly his chest felt a bit too tight. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm maybe i should let the series ongoing and drop any future happy dadgil au here.
> 
> Yes. This series is only for happy stuff (I say that before suddenly I pull out angst as the next chapter lol)
> 
> P/s: ill be a bit busy with my postgrad study so I may not be updating this series or write any other future fic for awhile. But who knows, I may find an opening and drop something in between the assignments. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading
> 
> Find me at twitter @afyxia and tumblr shiranyaaww/shirayuukii


	7. 6.5 Intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's finally updating this series 👀 But it's not really a major update but still it's an update.  
This is just a tease for something that i've been plan. And yes, probably will still be in hiatus. gomen
> 
> Special thanks to Muzz for the dadgil request which in turned prompt me to give this a lil update :)

“Fuck.” Nero cursed at himself. 

_ Fuckfuckfuckfuck!!! _

Why on earth did he feel so nervous all of the sudden? Nero looked at his reflection on the mirror: sweats started to form on his forehead despite the fact he was in an airconditioned room. Hands started to feel clammy and what worse, Nero couldn’t stand still. 

_ Fuck. _

“Nero.” His father called out for him but Nero’s mind was occupied. He kept marching back and forth, back and forth, to ease the nervousness that built up inside him.  _ What if he forgot his speech? What if everything doesn’t go according to plan? What if she suddenly changes her mind? What if she says no and leaves the altar? What if she- _

“Nero!” A firm grip on his shoulder stopped Nero’s endless back and forth. Nero glanced all over the room before his eyes landed on his father’s calm and steel blue eyes. “Breathe.” His father commanded and Nero did as he was told, filling his lungs air and exhaling them back. He repeated three times until Vergil patted his shoulder. “Better?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Nero ruffled his own hair but stopped when he noticed Vergil’s disapproval glare. “Ah shit-”

“Calm down, Nero.” Vergil held Nero's hand and pulled it down from further messing his own hair. He then styled Nero’s hair back to how it should be, causing the young man's ears to reddened. “Everything will be fine.” Vergil assured him as he adjusted Nero’s bow and smoothing his tux.

“Will it, Dad? What if I mess up?” 

“You won’t. You have been perfect during the rehearsal.”

“But, what if she changes her mind?” Finally, Nero admitted his fears.

“Nero.” His father’s voice was firm but his expression was soft and in that moment Nero felt like he was back in his childhood, where his father tried to encourage him in performing on stage. “She won’t. I’ve seen how her eyes sparkled when you practiced your vows yesterday. She loves you, Nero. Just as much as you love her. She will not change her mind, and you know that.”

“Yeah I know that, but I can’t stop feeling-”

“- as if things will go wrong?” Vergil interjected, and Nero nodded. 

“It’s silly, dad. I’m just being too nervous.”

“It’s normal to be nervous, Nero. I was like you too when I proposed to your mother.”

“What?” Nero’s jaw dropped. “Hell no, you got to be kidding me dad?!”

“I’m not. I’ve to admit, I almost forgot to take out the ring when I proposed to your mother.” Vergil chuckled as he recalled the past. Nero on the other hand, looked at his father in utter shock.

A knock to door caused the two father and son to look up at the old clock on the wall. 

“It’s time.” Vergil said as he took Yamato by the sofa. “I see you at the ceremony.” He walked to the door and paused, then he turned again to look at Nero. “You can do this, Nero.” 

Nero's heart felt calm at that.

“Thank you, dad.”


End file.
